


STUBBORN MAGNUS

by MsEaylz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsEaylz/pseuds/MsEaylz
Summary: A stubborn guy with a very rich and powerful man get married. How their life would be? Keep reading and enjoy.This is where Man X Man married is normal.Im sorry im not good with summary.





	STUBBORN MAGNUS

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic story. Sorry if there is any mistake. Thanks you.

Magnus B. is a man of everything, he have all the thing man wish for. But unfortunately, he have a very bad temper that only family and close friend know. He is very stubborn to the things he like or dislike. His father own the big company, his Grandfather own all of their fortunate. His mother pass away when he is 10 years old, which is why he did not act like any rich man - modest. What more, he did like/love to enjoy his life to the fullest despite everything.

****

Alexander L. is man or everything, not just he own his big company. He also one of the top millionaire. He is very quite type, but very strict with his work/man. Everyone must obey to him. He is like one of those big boss gangster. But in the good way. His parent past away when he is in Collage leaving him alone. His Grandparent is taking care of him, therefore he is always listen to his Grandparent.

****

STORY BEGIN.

 

One morning, Alec been summon by his Grandparent to discuss something. Therefore, that afternoon, after finishing all his work, Alec going straight to His Grandparent house. After arrived there and go to the second floor where their private living room is. Alec saw his Grandparent there, look at him with smile that Alec himself cannot understand the meaning behind it.

"Alec my sweetheart" his Grandmother speak first and hugging Alec which Alec reply with smile on his lips. "what that you guys want to discuss about? Is there some problem with the Company?" Alec ask. 

"No, Alec" his Grandfather answered. "We just want you to meet someone." said his Grandfather again look at his wife. "Okay, why" Alec ask.

"It nothing in particular, just want you to meet him, and get to know him." now his grandmother give an answer. "Okay, clearly you guy did not want to tell me. So, who is this guy? Alec asked.

"His name is Magnus, he own that big empire of fashion. You clearly know him, you even wear one of his design there." Alec Grandparent give a look to his tie. Which is make sense, cause Alec is wearing one of Magnus Bane tie work. 

"Hum, yes. Magnus Bane. I do know his name and face, but i never talk to him or have any business with him, and how did you two get to know him? Alec curious as his Grandparent did not give any details just a date and place to meet Magnus by this weekend. As the other party also will be coming, Alec did not have any choice and just will be there as his Grandparent requested.

******

On the Promise Day, Alec the one who arrived and have to wait the other guy. Alec is wearing his formal attire which is just a T-shirt and long jeans, entirely not from Magnus work design. He hate to give Magnus a credit, not that he doesn't like Magnus work/design or something. But, he keep wondering, why his Grandparent want him to meet this guy. So, he just wait and see. 

And there is, stood a very handsome man at front of him with a very fashionably looking very good and Alec lost on his thought for a second. He has seen Magnus before, bit never this close, and he did know why he did not want to talk with Magnus when their came to the same party before, but now he know. This man is far to lovely and he is some what afraid to talk to this lovely looking guy.

"Hai, i'm Magnus Bane. You're Alexander right?" Magnus ask. "Yes, i am" Alec answer. "So, what did we do now that we already meet and introduce each other, my Grand only tell me to meet you" Alec ask and come a laughter from Magnus. "Oh Alexander, you did not know? Of course, your Grandparent maybe did not tell you the whole story like my father did." Alec look confuse. "Alexander." Alec like the sound of his name on Magnus lip. But he is more focus to what Magnus have to say next. "We are promise to a married." 

This news is completely make Alec lost of thought. "You means me and you, married?" ask Alec for more confirmation. "Yes, Alexander. But it not officially yet, our instruction today is to meet and know each other." Magnus said. "But, how can you look you are fine with all this" Alec ask again and Magnus replied with "Well, it not we are going to be married now. I just come to meet you as promise"

*****

That night, Alec cannot sleep as he still cannot grab or understand what his Grandparent have tell him when he go to their house late evening after spent a whole afternoon with Magnus, which is great since Magnus is sociable person.

**Author's Note:**

> How is it?


End file.
